Asy's Story - MommaCQ Canon Backstory
by RedAlaina
Summary: This is the backstory to Asy the Skeleton for the MommaCQ comic universe. Asy is a mystery patient in a mental hospital, and through the help of patient staff and a couple new friends, he starts a long road of seemingly against-all-odds recovery. These events are canon. Content warnings of patients suffering psychoaffective disorders and depression, implied attempt of suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Furg glanced up at the large, plain building, raising a brow. She double checked the address, making sure it matched the note in her hand. She sighed.

It did.

"She owes me..." She muttered, pocketing the note in her loose jacket. It was a chill autumn day, and she shivered slightly in the cold, even though her fur helped shelter her some. She strolled in through the automatic sliding doors of the cool colored building, noting the sterile look of the waiting area and hallways. The human receptionist glanced up, asking for her name and basic information.

"Oh...oh um Furgemancs Stars." She mumbled quietly, patting at her loose jeans a little. "I - I'm part of the volunteer group? I'm standing in for someone today."

The receptionist scribbled something down before passing her a temporary nametag and pointing down the main hallway towards a pair of large double doors. She nodded her thanks and meekly made her way through the hallway.

A tired-looking security guard sitting behind a windowed glass glanced her over, then spied her nametag and did something under his counter. There was a harsh buzzing sound as he nodded. "Go ahead."

"Th-thanks." Furg nodded, pushing the door open. She halted in the room however, letting the door fall closed behind her. It was sparse, a few people in similar white hospital-like clothes trudging about, a couple of orderlies setting down with some of them or tending to them. Swallowing the nervous lump in her throat, she hesitantly slid into a couch where one of the patients was reading a book.

Almost instantly the patient sighed, snapping his book shut and looking towards her with an exhausted look. "Volunteer, huh?"

Furg jolted, a little more nervously than she meant to be. "Oh - um - h-hi!"

"Oh honey you don't gotta be afraid of me." He said with a grin. He was a human who had a slick look to him, though tired. Dark circles etched under his dull brown eyes. "I know, we're an intimidating lot to think about." He said, shrugging.

Furg tried to let out a breath of slow relief. "I know - I don't mean - um."

"Eh. Don't apologize. It IS a little hard to think about. I dunno how you volunteers work up the guts sometimes." He let out a humorless chuckle. "Not everyone is 'stable', y'know?"

"I - I know but - that doesn't mean you don't deserve...some...ehm." She shuffled in her seat slightly. This conversation was uncomfortable, and she didn't want to offend.

At this he frowned, letting out a small sigh. "Like I said. Brave. Anyway, I'm good. If you're intent on helping someone out, old Rotor over there just likes listening to people. ...He won't say anything back, but listening...seems to help him." He pointed to an elderly man sitting blankly in front of a checkboard, and Furg blinked, observing the old man with mild interest.

"...Thank you."

"You're welcome." He turned to slip open his book again, and she stood carefully.

"...You seem really nice." She said, turning to him.

"Hehe, that's what the voices say too." He added shortly, and Furg's smile vanished. He laughed. "I'm JOKING. I'm just here for night terrors and depression. Go on, go...help someone."

"I was kind of hoping I already was." She said carefully, tilting her head slightly, and he frowned again.

"I'm fine. Lady, if I want your help...I'll call ya over."

"...Furg." She stated with a small smile. "My name is Furg...if you want to talk again." And she walked away, leaving the man blinking after her silently before he returned to his book.

Hesitant, she padded her way over to the other side of 'Rotor's' untouched checker board, slipping into the seat carefully. "Ehm...h-hi!" She waved at him, but received no response from the elderly. He was attached to an IV pole and had his own wheelchair, stared blankly at the checker board in front of him. "I heard you like to listen to people!" She added cheerily. His fingers twitched a little. "Oh...well um. I have lots of stories. I - I write quite a bit - do you like fantasy? Oh...um...probably not. Oh but - I do have this one - it's written more like a classic? Maybe you'd enjoy that more..." She said thoughtfully, and his fingers twitched again. She rambled a bit, hopping between a couple different story ideas for over an hour, all the while wondering if she was having any affect on the silent elderly. After a while, an orderly came to wheel him away, her face lighting up in surprise.

"My goodness Rotor are you smiling? Ahaha, young lady, I think you've made his day!"

Furg's eyes fluttered in surprise. "Oh - oh! Really? Oh good - I - um - "

"Don't worry about it dear. Thank you for spending some time with him." Her voice lowered. "Some of the patient don't get many visitors anymore. We really do appreciate it."

Furg nodded shyly. "You're welcome..." She checked her watch. "Oh! But - I should - oh my."

"Go on dear, and thanks again!" The orderly said cheerily, and Furg nodded, standing quickly.

"Yes -goodness - um -no problem!" She swept across the padded carpet of the room, the young human from earlier waving at her from his book on the way out.

"See ya next time, Furg."

"Oh - um - yeah! N-next time!" She added quickly as the door unlocked to let her out. She turned in her temporary nametag at the front desk before walking out, nervously shuffling out of the building. Walking down the sidewalk seemed...difficult, for some reason, and she turned back to look at the mental hospital, a smile curling on her face. She felt...lighter, somehow. And a warmth in her soul made her sigh in content. "...I'll have to do that again..."

* * *

It certainly wouldn't be the last time. Furg took to visiting 'old Rotor' twice a week, telling her stories to him between talking to the human male (who didn't want to give his name, so she took to just calling him 'book'). A few weeks passed though, and she strolled through the locked doors happily, waiting to walk over to Rotor's checkerboard seat, but her smile dissipated when the elderly man wasn't at his normal spot.

"He was too weak to get out of bed today." Book called from his usual spot on the couch. He was sprawled out today, his dark circles deeper than ever.

"Is your medication giving you problems again?" Furg asked on a sigh, plopping in a chair next to him.

"...I'll be okay, ya know that."

"Booooooook." Furg whined slightly, but sighed in exasperation when he answered her with silence. "Fine. Here." She shuffled through her small bag, digging out a newly bought book. "I got this for you." She laid it on the simple table between them, and he glanced over, curious.

"...Ya didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, but you've already finished the others, right? It'd be terrible to not know how the series ends."

Book snapped his current novel shut, hoisting himself up to lean over and accept the gift. "...Thanks Furg." He gave her an honest smile right as a high-pitched laugh caused both of them to jerk their heads up. Now, loud, sudden noises in the lounge were not unheard of, and Furg had started to get used to some of the patients 'outbursts' - but this was new, and beside her, Book sighed. "Aw man..."

Furg blinked, confusion clouding her face. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's just...one of the patients." Book sighed, stretching out uncomfortably. "He's kind of an...extreme case."

She rubbed at her arm nervously. "How extreme?"

"I wouldn't expect a recovery out of him. He's scarred himself so bad I'm surprised his bones are still held together at all." He continued absent - mindedly, already flipping through the contents section of his new book.

"Oh my God."

"Yup. A crazy skeleton monster. He has an especially assigned human orderly for when he gets...um. Out of hand. It's fairly rare. Mostly he just sits in a corner talking to...something."

She frowned, quiet a moment. "...So he's..."

"Hopeless, I would say."

Her brow furrowed. She stared at the floor, deep in thought. That wasn't right. "...How long has he been here?"

Book shrugged carelessly. "A few weeks? Nobody even really knows where he came from so - WHERE are you going?"

Furg had stood, and blinked back over at him, surprised. "To talk to him."

"Pfft now you're the crazy one." He stated. "Look this isn't like Rotor, someone you can actually - "

"EVERYONE just needs a little help. Someone just has to do it." Furg replied almost harshly, causing Book to slam his mouth shut.

"...Good luck." He said, leaning back into the couch to read as she walked off.

Furg wandered further into the back of the room, something she didn't normally do, kindly waving a 'hello' to the various patients as she went. Sometimes she was greeted warmly back, other times it was nothing but a grunt, and others yet were met with stoic silence, as if she didn't even exist. She frowned, squirming her way carefully around, until another high-pitched squeal made her spine shudder.

He was setting on the floor, wearing the same plain off-white outfit of everyone else, rocking a little bit in his spot, and harsh-looking human orderly standing against the wall, bored. The orderly glanced over her as she approached, spotting the nametag and grimacing, as if her presence was going to make the orderlies job more difficult. She decided to ignore the harsh stare, and focus on the young man in front of her - well - young - skeleton? She raised a brow, he was definitely recognizable by the prominent scars on his face and - especially his arms. He was covered in them. He was playing with something - a small plush toy, against the floor. His giggled, happily, and she cautiously moved to slide on the floor across from him.

He barely seemed to notice her presence, until he looked up, almost in surprise. "OH HEY! YOU'RE NEW!" He grinned brightly, and Furg stared in surprise. He was uncommonly active for someone in his situation, wasn't he? She tilted her head, curious, and didn't get to respond before he piped up again. "OOH GOSH! You're made of pretty colors! I LIKE YOU!"

"...Oh. Thank you." Furg said nervously, offering a kind smile as she rubbed at one of her paws, ruffling the bright blue fur. "...Wh-who are you playing with?" Her words were cautious, and she looked down at the little plush...dog?

"OH BUNNY!" He said happily, raising the plush to show it to her. "This is Bunny, he's mah friend." His grin and eyes were shaky, and she blinked, a touch of sadness hitting her features. She noticed the lights of his eyes were completely mismatched, and frowned deeply. Skeleton monsters were sometimes delicate, and someone must have seriously injured his socket or magic system for a permanent deformity like that to happen.

"He's cute." She said softly, staying as still as possible. "Would it be okay if I pet Bunny?"

"Oh?" He looked up, blinking madly. "Sure! Bunny is nice!" He held up the plush to her, and she slowly extended her paw, carefully petting the well-loved plush toy.

"...He is very nice." She stated carefully, retracting her hand.

The skeleton in front of her just giggled, going back to whatever it was he was doing with the small toy.

She sat there for awhile, just watching him play, trying to figure out in her mind what to say or do. He certainly seemed unbalanced, and acted as if she wasn't there at all. Then he would look up, stare at her a minute, as if fascinated, before giggling and muttering something about her 'being pretty' before retuning to his activity. She did this until it was almost time for her to leave. Sighing, she finally moved to stand, and he looked up as she did.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"...I - I have to leave." She checked her watch. Her shift at work would start soon.

"Aww, but you're so pretty! Dun leave!" There was a quick escalation of distress in his voice, which made her tense.

"Oh, I'll be back!" She stated quickly, her eyes glancing towards the orderly who was already poised to move. "Don't worry. I'll be back."

"..." He stared up at her, blinking curiously, then nodded, almost too harshly. "I see, I see! You'll be back! So I stay here, and you come back!"

"Right." Furg reinforced the idea that her leaving was okay, and she let out a small breath of relief. "...Before I walk away though...what's your name?"

"Name?" His smile disappeared, and he stared at the air blankly, his head tilting. "Name. Name name. Oh, yes. I'm Asy. Just Asy! That's what he calls me."

" 'He'? " Furg asked immediately, suddenly curious.

"My brother! See?" He pointed over his shoulder, and she stared at the empty space in astonishment, caught completely off guard. "My brother always helps me! Yup! Oh, but nobody ever seems to acknowledge him. It's sad." He frowned sadly, and she just kept staring at him, keeping herself still to stop from reacting in any form of way that could be negative. The use of the word 'acknowledge' threw her off too, as up to now he had been speaking like...a child. She vaguely started to wonder just what had happened to the skeleton.

"Asy. I'll...remember that." She stated honestly, nervousness creeping back into her mind. "I have to go now, but remember! I'll come back."

"Okay! You come back! I stay here!" He chanted again, and smiled. She waved as she walked away, shuffling across the room with a slightly quicker pace than she normally would have. A breath escaped her as Book said his farewells, and she nodded, waving away as she exited the cold looking building. She looked back, grimacing slightly, curious thoughts popping up about the strange new encounter from the day.

Furg didn't see him on the next visit.

Or the one after that.

On her third visit, she finally approached the counter first, asking about him.

"...He isn't allowed to leave his room often." The secretary rattled, staring over a file on the computer screen rather than looking up to answer.

"Oh. Is there any way to see him?" She shuffled her hands in her pockets. She did make a promise, after all. And it didn't seem like a good thing to break.

The secretary paused, frowning. "Private visits would be allowed if you're family. But..." She adjusted her glasses, swiftly typing into her computer.

"Does he have any family...?" She asked timidly, worry lines creasing her face.

"...No." She sighed, then rose to her feet. "I'll have to clear you - you've been coming here for a few months now, right?"

Furg nodded. "Yeah! Just a bit - "

"Oh, you're - oh." The secretary was shuffling a few things around, and paused as if she realized something. "You should know Rotor passed in his sleep a few days ago."

"...Oh." Was all she could manage a response. She hadn't exactly developed an emotional attachment to the old man, but at the same time...

"He was pretty old. I think you really brightened up his last few days. Honest."

Furg was silent, unsure on how to process the sudden information. "Well. As long as it helped - "

"I think it did." She said cheerily, handing a plastic badge to Furg. "This will let you in to see him. Follow me." She moved out from her desk, motioning with a wave of her hand.

Furg trotted after her, following her into an off hallway on the left. She slid her key card through a lock, letting the doors open before leading her down a series of locked rooms. It was a bit of a walk, Furg noted, resisting the urge to glance in the rooms. Surely the people inside still wanted some privacy...

They wandered further, going through another locked door at the end of another branching hallway.

"He's...really far back here, huh?"

The secretary just nodded, unlocking the door and opening it for the visitor. "Go on." She said gently, and Furg stared at the empty space of the doorway carefully. She stepped through, looking around. It was a very sectioned off part of the building, only 3-4 rooms in this part...and they were padded, a thick double-paned glass being the only wall that you could see through. She noticed that these were mostly empty, except for the second one on the left. She couldn't hear anything through the glass, but Asy was sitting in the corner, dressed in long pajamas and a pair of simple slippers. He seemed to be occupied with something.

"...Asy?" Furg asked carefully, before realizing he probably couldn't hear her. "Oh." She noticed a small window-like break in the thick wall, and a button on her side. She pressed the button, blinking when a small pane slid up to reveal a few neatly carved slots through the glass. They were just enough to talk through, she supposed. "Asy?" She repeated carefully, and was surprised when he took a minute to turn around. He gasped.

"OH HEY! It's the pretty person!" At first he sounded excited, but then his smile quickly disappeared. "...You didn't come back?"

"Yes I did. See? I came back?" She answered quickly, pointing at her self. "It just took me awhile. I'm sorry."

"Oh. OH! I guess you did! Okies!" He bounded over towards her, pressing his face against the glass. She stared at him, unsure, noticing he had a bandage plasterd to his head.

"...Did you get hurt?" She asked carefully, and he tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't know. Russie, did I get hurt? I don't think so." He turned his head, as if he was talking to someone, which made her stare again.

"...Russie? Is that your brother?" She curiously, and his head spun back around, nodding excitedly.

"YEAH!" He pointed over his shoulder again. "He's right there! See?! See?!"

Furg paused, not sure whether to support this behavior or not. There was clearly nothing there, but at the same time, he was so enthusiastic...she frowned, her brows furrowing in deep thought. Hearing voices was not normally so...positive.

"H-hi...Russie." She finally said slowly, carefully. "If it's all right with you...I'd like to sit and talk with Asy for a bit."

Asy turned his head to 'talk to his brother' again, and grinned widely. "She IS NICE!" He cried suddenly, startling Furg a bit. "Oh, oh, hey, do you like shinies?! I love colorful things -!" He rambled a bit, and Furg could only half-chuckle at his enthusiasm. He was much more bright and active than many of the other patients she had seen, and it was probably thanks to his bubbly attitude that he wasn't like them.

Somehow, she was grateful for that.

She sank to the floor, content to listen to him as he rambled about baubles, and his brother. He really glowed when he talked about his brother, and her worry grew at a steady rate the more he said on the subject.

"Asy...can you...see your brother?" She asked during one of the lulls in the 'conversation'.

"Huh? Of course! He's right there. See?" He poined over his shoulder again, and Furg's worry amped up another notch.

"...I see." She stated cooly, still not sure what the best approach with this was.

Asy looked a little confused, his head tilting slightly. "Oh? Ahaha, no one's ever said that before! that's great! Just great! I was worried, I love my brother lots, but no one seems to see him!"

"Oh - " Furg frowned. She hadn't intended for him to take it that way. She took mental note to be more careful with her words in the future. "...That's...nice. Asy - " She paused, unsure of how to continue the talk. "...Do you have anyone else you love?"

He paused, his face melting from bright and cheerful to almost blank. His face screwed up, like he was trying to think, but shook his head harshly. "Nope!" He chuckled, an almost dark, nervous chuckle. "Nope nope nope nobody else. Nobody else was around - " He shook slightly, his words coming out more of a chant.

"I'm sorry." Furg said quickly, standing. His nervousness was making her nervous. She didn't want to hurt him. "It's okay. You only need - " She forced a smile, trying to relax. "I'm sure you have lots of love to give out to someone. And that's important! Like - " She tried to think. "Like Bunny! You love Bunny, right?"

At this he seemed to perk up, and his wide grin returned. "OH YES! I do love Bunny! He's a good friend." Asy stated proudly, as if making a friend with the plush was an accomplishment, or it was someone he was bragging about.

She tried to smile. Why was he so child like? He had to be in his late teens, early twenties maybe? She pressed her paw to the glass, curious, and he blinked, staring at her colorful fur and dark pads against the glass carefully. He placed his hand against the glass where her paw was, and smiled happily. "Look! It's kinda like holding hands!" He giggled.

"Y-yeah." She agreed shyly, shuffling her feet a bit. "H-hey! Would it be okay if I visited you again sometime?"

His grinned widened, and she swore she saw stars in his eyes. "YEAH! I like you! You visit me lots and lots! It gets so quiet here...nobody to talk to but Russie. Huh?" He turned his head again. "I know Russie! But I want a friend too!" He huffed, and Furg couldn't help but giggle back.

"Asy. I have to go to work. I have to work so I can visit you sometimes. Okay?" She spoke gently, and he frowned.

"Aww, but it feels like you just got here!"

"I know. But if I don't go to work, I won't be able to come back. I'll come early next time, so I can talk more."

He paused, as if processing the idea. "Well. Okay! But come back REALLY SOON, okay?!"

"I promise." Furg replied, smiling. "Good-bye for now, okay?"

"Okay!" He waved excitedly from behind the glass, and Furg pressed the button to close the 'chat' window, looking back over her shoulder as she left. He stared after her, waving the whole time.

* * *

"What happened to him?" Furg asked almost sternly. She had approached the receptionists counter huffily, a stern look on her face. She wanted answers.

"...I'm not sure I'm at liberty to say..." The secretary stated quietly, grimacing. "Look, you've been great around here, but...I'm not sure..." She shifted uneasily. She was obviously conflicted herself.

"Is there any way to talk to his doctor?" She inquired, determined to get something today but she also didn't want to be asked to leave.

"I'll see what I can do." The secretary hummed as she passed over the small plastic badge to Furg. She moved to lead her down the same set of hallways, and Furg sat in front of the glass, watching as Asy lit up and smiled upon her arrival.

It was just like before, as mundane as ever, but he was so excited she couldn't help but giggle and laugh alongside his sometimes nonsensical rantings. Too soon again, she stood to leave, and he again asked her to stay.

"I'll be back. I promise."

She couldn't bring herself to break those promises.

Over the next couple of weeks this happened, and she would sit and listen to him. That's all. Just sit. And pay attention to him. Sometimes she would stop in the lounge and talk to Book afterwards, who almost acted like he missed her. They'd talk. She'd bring him new novels to read. He'd tell her how courageous she was for trying. She would smile and nod.

After a month of this routine, she came in on a day to have her badge refused.

"Why?!" She demanded, her fur bristling in anger.

"He's having an episode." The receptionist stated plainly, adjusting her glasses.

"...I want to see him." Furg repeated, and the receptionist shook her head.

"I'm sorry. You really don't."

She huffed in annoyance, grimacing. "F-fine...I'll...I'll go visit Book then."

The receptionist nodded, offering her one of the flimsy temporary nametag. She frowned at the feel of it, looking down in disappointment as it felt like...a huge step backwards, somehow. She sighed, and made her way to the lounge. Book was sprawled out on his usual couch, asleep. She couldn't help but smile. He slept so little, she knew, she didn't dare wake him. Instead, she slipped into the chair next to him, looking around quietly. Another patient sat across from them, grudgingly glaring at her. He seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face, and rolled his eyes when Furg waved to him. She just shrugged, shaking her head, and set a new novel on the table for Book.

She sat there a few minutes in silence, looking down as she rubbed at her own paws worriedly. A loud snort jolted her from her distracted mind, and Book jolted awake, the book on his chest flying in the air to land on the ground. He breathed heavily, shaking his head. "UGH."

"You okay?" Furg asked worriedly, glancing over at him.

"No." He practically growled, and shook his head, holding his palm to his eyes tiredly. He blinked a few times before registering who was even talking to him. "Oh. Hey Furg."

"Hi." She stated dumbly, but offered a gentle smile. "Still having problems...?"

"Don't...mention it." He grit, his shoulders hiking slightly as he let out a violent shudder. "Seriously."

"...Right."

"...Waitaminute. Ya usually don't visit me til after ya go to - what? They wouldn't let you in?"

Furg's frown deepened, and her eyes shone with worry. "They said he...was having an episode."

Book paused, blinking harshly as he rubbed at his eyes more, as if rubbing them would wash away the tired, dark circles that formed under his eyes. "...Ah." Was all he managed.

"Ah?" Furg responded, her brow raising. "What does 'ah' mean?"

"Well it - " Book sighed, collapsing backwards into the couch. "Kids got issues, all right?" He couldn't help but laugh. "Well I mean he's here right? Am I right? Okay not funny...ANYWHO I have managed to hear bits and pieces about your boy."

Furg's ears perked, twitching in anticipation. "You what?"

He shruggled. "You've made me curious about him. Apparently, nobody really knows where he came from. They found him off the side of a road, a bloody mess. The hospital he was treated at sent him here after it was apparent he had...problems. He didn't even seem to be bothered by it. He was just...heh, 'bothered', ya know?"

She was listening intently, unknowingly leaning forward in her seat.

"Anyhow, he sometimes ends up...freaking out. He bangs his head against the glass in his room apparently."

"Oh my God why?!" She gasped, thoroughly shocked.

"Furg, he's CRAZY. I mean it's OBVIOUS the guy has problems, and having a psychotic break? Not exactly UNCOMMON around here." Book pressed, shoving his arms together to fold over his chest. He frowned, silence settling between them. He looked up a bit though when he noticed a new novel sitting on the coffee table. He sighed. "Thanks...really."

"It's no problem." She mumbled, fidgeting with her jacket. She guessed missing one visit was unavoidable. At least she would see him next time.

He wasn't his usual self.

Well, to be fair, Furg reasoned with herself, she had no idea what his 'usual self' would have been like. Before...whatever happened to him, happened. He couldn't have been like this all his life...right?

She stared at the scars on his arms as he curled up on himself, shaking slightly. He seemed dazed, and completely non-aware.

"...Asy?" She asked cautiously through the glass, and he flinched. He had a fresh bandage on his head, blood was seeping through it. She took mental note to tell someone to come check on him when she left.

"Asy?" She called again, a little more effort put into her voice. She sighed when he did nothing, his glazed over look staring at the padding of his floor emptily. "...I guess they had to stop you from hurting yourself somehow..." She noted, seeing how his arms were now covered in bandages, his scars poking through from under the otherwise pristine white. She sighed, turning so her back was against the glass, and pressed against it hard, her body falling to the floor gradually. "I guess I'll talk to you today, huh? Does...that sound okay?"

There wasn't a response, and she didn't have the heart to keep looking at him.

The secretary looked up as she walked out of the hallway, he eyes and ears folding downwards. "Miss?"

Furg looked up, almost tiredly. "...Yeah?"

"I got you an appointment with Asy's doctor."

"Oh?" She looked up instantly intrigued as she half-ran over to the desk. "Really?"

"She's taken a special interest in his case, and...you're his only visitor so she'd like to meet you. Can you come tomorrow?" The secretary handed her a neatly written appointment card, and Furg stared at the time. She'd have to get up earlier than she was used to, but...

"I'll be there!" She said, exuberance lighting up her features as she carefully slotted the card in her wallet. "Don't worry, I'll be there!" She ran out of the building, thankful that at least something went right today.

* * *

Fidgeting in the waiting room was not something she was used to, Furg decided, shuffling her feet for the hundredth time. She was a little too early, and cursed herself for being overly anxious and nervous. It wasn't a big deal.

"Ms. Stars." The firm, harsh voice made her jump and she practically bolted to stand, gripping at her slung shoulder bag strap.

"Y-yes!"

The lady behind the door motioned for her to come in, and she strode across the waiting room anxiously.

"Please sit." The woman who called her practically commanded, closing the door behind her guest as she indicated a seat in front of a tidy desk.

"Y-yes, thank you." Furg tried her best to get comfortable, setting her bag at her feet nervously. The goat-type monster adjusted her glasses sharply, a heavy gaze landing on the visitor.

Furg tried not to flinch. The woman was intimidating.

The doctor sat in her own chair, straightening herself before folding her hands across her desk. "So. I've heard you taken an interstest in my mystery case."

"Yes ma'am." Furg replied almost automatically. The pressure in the room felt suffocating, and the other woman seemed to manage a brief smile at the reaction.

"Can I ask why?"

"...Why?"

"Yes. Why." She repeated plainly, glancing over at the the visitor was a cold gaze.

Furg paused. Was this woman testing her? Her face screwed up in thought, and she raised her head to answer. "Ma'am, I'm a volunteer. I volunteered...to help. If I could."

"...You've spent the past month visiting a patient that we don't even really know the name to."

"His name is ASY!" She shouted suddenly, bolting to stand in a flash of heated emotion. She blinked, surprised at herself.

The doctor didn't budge, but calmly scribbled something down on a clipboard in front of her. "...So he says." She sighed, removing her glasses to rub at her eyes a bit. Furg noticed how strained she actually looked. "I'm sure you've noticed, but 'Asy' is not the most stable of patients. He's prone to drastic mood swings, sometimes violent ones, but for some reason only hurts himself - I still don't understand that - he has VIVID hallucinations of his 'brother', and suffers from one of the STRANGEST behavioral problems I have ever come across."

"...He is kind of childish..." Furg admitted, sinking back into her seat slowly.

"He's VERY child like. I simply don't - " She sighed, leaning forward on her desk. "And he's a ghost. They found him torn up on the side of the road with little more than a few burnt up clothes on his back."

"Nobodies ever come looking for him?"

"At the hospitals in any of the nearby towns or here, no. I have made sure flyers were put up at police stations in all the surrounding areas. But it's been six months."

Furg felt her soul wrench, and a distressed grimace took place of her normal outlook. "So he doesn't have anybody..."

"...No. He doesn't."

There was a beat of silence between them before the doctor sighed again. "Listen. I think it's wonderful of you to want to help out so badly. Some of these patients really need it. Thomas has done miles better since you started visiting him."

"Thomas?" Furg asked, her head shaking in confusion.

"Oh, yes, you call him Book, don't you? He does have an affinity for nicknames..."

The visitor giggled. She couldn't help it, imagining 'Book' as a 'Thomas' was a funny idea...

"But...I'm honestly not sure how to feel about a volunteer trying to help out with this case." The doctor continued, and Furg's smile vanished.

"...But...but he doesn't have anyone...so he'll need someone here for him won't he? What about when he gets better? There won't be anything waiting for him - "

There was another moment of quiet, a long, drawn out silence that felt heavy and tense. "He has...a strange case. And from what I have been able to figure, he has at least a couple of different disorders. He could develop harsher symptoms. He could have more layers of issues than medicines can help treat. I'm not sure. He's not the most unpredictable patient I've had but then again something could change or develop down the line that I'm not aware of. I don't know if he suffering a spontaneous traumatic event that triggered the issues or if he slowly developed that way. He could be suffering from some form of PTSD, it wouldn't surprise me with those scars. But I don't. Know. And he's not exactly coherent enough to tell me."

She continued to ramble, listing off a few possible solid diagnoses that she considered her 'best guesses at this point' based on what medications he's responded to and the like.

Furg listened intently, or at least tried to. At one point the the other person in the room seemed to have turned into white noise, and a harsh 'Ms. Stars.' snapped her back into focus, her head jerking up so fast she winced.

"Oh - oh um...I'm sorry."

The doctor just made a mildly annoyed grunt, and flipped through some files in her desk. "...I've told you everything I know. I'll leave it up to you whether you wish to continue visiting 'Asy' or not."

Furg nodded. "I understand."

"...Good." The other stern woman rose to her feet, adjusting her glasses. "In any event, you've been around enough that I may start to see you more often. You may call me Doctor Tay. If you make a decision and wish to be updated of 'Asy's' condition I'll make a note to do so - "

"Oh, yes please!" Furg suddenly suddenly, her face brightening as Doctor Tay raised a brow.

"...All right then." She scribbled on her clipboard again. "I suppose that means I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Y-yeah." Furg squeezed at her bags strap, standing slowly. "Oh, um, he seemed...hurt yesterday, is he...?"

"His injuries have been tended to. We do keep a close eye on him." For the first time since the meeting, the doctor's features softened slightly, and she offered a curt but as warm a smile as she could manage. "Please don't worry too much. We'll help prevent what we can."

"Thank you..." Furg nodded, then shifted uncomfortably in her spot a moment as silence settled around them once again.

Doctor Tay adjusted her glasses again after shuffling in her files. "...You can go. I'll see you in a few days."

"Oh! Oh yes - okay - sorry! Thanks again!" And she turned to dash off, her heart and soul racing against her chest. It wasn't until she was outside again, fur frazzled, that she put a paw to her forehead, her legs shaking slightly. "...What have I gotten into?"

* * *

Her next visits were calm, Asy was back to his usual childish, happy self. She giggled at him from behind the glass, enjoying how he showed off a couple of 'tricks' with his soft toy.

"You're so happy." Furg grinned, smiling at him.

He stopped, turning to face her directly. "I am? Oh haha, I guess I am! I mean! I've got everything I need! A bed. A fun room. Oh, and my brother, and Bunny...and you!"

"Me?" She repeated, surprised. "Oh honey. You don't need me - "

"Aw but you're so nice! And colorful! I like it!" He was smiling so much she was certain his cheekbones would crack from the strain, but she nodded with a light sigh.

"Thank you dear. Oh. I brought you something." She dug in her bag, and Asy looked through the glass with deep curiosity.

"Something for me? Oh wowie wow!" He gasped, his body began to practically vibrate with excitement.

"Calm down, calm down - " She started. "If you're not good I can't give it to you, okay?" She stated with force, and almost instantly he relaxed a bit, although he was forcing himself to do so. She felt almost silly scolding the grown adult as if he was a child, but at the same time - she shook her head of the though, and slipped a couple of brightly colored bandaids through a small deposit slot under the 'talk' window in the glass. "I thought these might help you feel better." She stated shyly, noting that he still wore a few bandages from his 'episode'. At least they didn't have to keep him drugged anymore...

"AHAAAA!" Asy squealed in excitement, looking at the small bandages as the lights of his eyes twinkled brightly. "THEY'RE PREEEEEETYYY!"

"Oh, I'm glad you like them sweetheart." She said happily. It was good that he had something safe she could give him. "You can have a couple each time I visit, but you have to be good and earn them, all right?"

"Oooooh okies!" He said, struggling slightly to get the plastic of the back of the bandaids before he stuck them both on his arms. "Ahahaha, I like em!" He held his arm out excitedly, like he was showing off a new style. "They're great!"

She smiled, feeling a little better about the situation. She glanced in her bag, a few of the brightly colored bandages hanging loosely. Maybe if he liked them all that much they could be used for something...? She glanced up as he practically danced around his room, happy.

All winter she visited the strange skeleton, sometimes she would take her notebook and write her ideas down as she 'chatted' with Asy. Sometimes she would recall her stories to him, other times she would sit and listen. And time went on...and not much seemed to change. She began to feel the first pinpricks of discouragement on her Christmas visit. He couldn't keep much, but she figured a fresh pillow would be safe enough a gift. After having cleared it with the doctor, they had his assigned orderly keep watch as she was allowed in his room, handing the brightly colored package to him. She smiled as he opened it, and he hugged the pillow happily.

"Gosh thanks! This is really soft! Ahehe!"

"You're...welcome." She said, picking up the disposed paper and gathering it in the box for discarding later. She made sure to push it out of the room, then turned to face him sternly. It was almost weird looking at him face to face instead of behind glass. The weird sheen was gone, and he looked more solid...more real. Her smile failed her. "...Asy..."

"Hmmm?" He glanced up from his sitting position on the floor, curious. "What? What is it?! Something else?"

"Oh...I'm sorry, no..."

"Oh, well that's okay!" He spoke quickly, his excitement showing.

She was silent, looking across from his as she sat up on her knees. The floor was soft and cushy. No wonder he had so much fun in here...

The thought trailed. She looked back up at him, feeling hesitant. "I...I just wanted to know...how you feel lately."

"Feel?" He blinked in surprise, and smiled wider. "I'm happy! Just my happy self! Yup yup!"

"So...have you always been this happy?" She asked carefully, and her brow furrowed in concern and his smile slowly faltered.

"...Always?" He repeated quietly, and for the first time, she heard him mumble. "I...always with Russie." He stated, his smile and bright tone coming back.

She flinched. "You and your brother, huh?"

"Of course!" He said, looking over his shoulder. It was a common motion for him. "Right, Russie?"

She bit at her lower lip, finding that it was suddenly very hard to keep a straight face. He was set in the belief that his brother was right there with him, a little...too set. And she was too afraid to tell him otherwise. "...He's lucky. To have such a brother." She stated cooly, trying to keep up appearances in front of him. It was proving difficult.

"Ahehehe, thankies! Thankies!" He nodded happily, and she sat and listened to him as long as she could. After the second door was locked behind her and she walked out of the building, she ran the entire way home, unable to stop until she collapsed on her own bed, her coat and shoes discarded on a trail on the floor as she fell into her duvet and pillows with a harsh sob.

How was she going to help a guy like that...?

Winter ticked by. On days the snow was heavy, Furgemancs Stars found it difficult, but not impossible, to make it to the institute to visit her friends. On rare days, Asy would be unavailable for visiting. On those days, she spent her time with Book, who was looking better as the winter progressed.

"The cool air helps me sleep." He reasoned with a shrug, and time moved on. Slowly.

Early spring was budding in the air when Book grinned, walking out of the institute with Furg at his side and a freshly written script for at-home meds. They celebrated together, Book insisting on treating Furg to lunch. As they munched over sandwiches at a cafe, they talked about their friend behind glass.

"Ya know, maybe I should visit this Asy of yours. I might be able to do him some good."

Furg chewed on her light salad thoughtfully. "You think?"

Book shrugged. "Hey, it's worth a shot, right? I'm a recovering man myself - maybe I could reach out to 'im."

"Maybe..." Furg sipped on her drink, the notion making her nod. He hadn't exactly been responding well to medications either. "Okay. I'll talk to Doctor Tay about it."

"Great!" He added, and smiled up at her. "Ah. Thanks for letting me stay with ya for a few days - "

She giggled. "It's no problem - I've got the space."

And for awhile, they would visit him together. At first Asy was excited, but Book would gently press him for information, try to push him to think logically about things. Asy shrunk back, nervous. "I - I don't know -" Was his usual reply, but Furg was right there, her soothingly and encouraging words trying their best to help coax him into just - some form of normalcy.

"Asy, it's okay. Here, if you can answer a question today I'll give you an extra bandaid~" She would sing, and he would glance up at her, nervous smile and shaking slightly.

"...Okay..."

And for some time, this worked.

They started small. He liked candy and sweets. He truly enjoyed bright, colorful baubles like marbles and small beads. But the thing he talked about most seemed to be his brother. And the more he mentioned it, the more worried Furg grew about 'breaking' his hallucination.

"Asy. What about your scars? Did you get hurt?" Book asked cautiously one day. Furg tensed. They had been working up to a tougher question for awhile now.

Asy blinked back from behind the glass. His face was blank, and he shuffled nervously. "...I...I want my band aid." He mumbled, and scratched at his arm.

"Honey don't do that." Furg scolded gently, leaning against the glass. "It's okay. You don't need to be afraid of anything. It's just us."

"...I..." He shrunk back more, stepping away from the glass as his wary lights glanced between book and Furg. He scratched more. "No...no no..."

"Sweetheart, please stop scratching - you're going to hurt yourself - "

"NO!" He suddenly shouted, and Furg recoiled as the loud BANG of his skull against the glass made her jump and scream. "MAKE - HIM - STOP - !" He shouted loudly, and Furg scrambled into Books arms, startled and terrified.

"Asy - Asy calm down! Please!" Furg shouted, but he just crumpled to the floor, scratching at the new bruises and leaking cracks in his skull, sending a mix of monster blood and magic seeping into the chips of his phalanges. Two to three nurses and orderlies moved in swiftly, and Furg turned as she and Book were pushed out of the room.

Once outside, Book rubbed at her shoulder soothingly, noticing that she really hadn't stopped shaking. "...It was bound to happen eventually. We knew that going in."

She shook her head, swallowing hard. "N-no - no I know. Book, did you hear him though? What he said?"

"Huh?"

"Him. Make HIM stop." She glanced back to the building. The light summer breeze rustling her fur and cooling her, making her shuddering slow. "He's never mentioned anyone other than his brother before."

Book blinked. He hadn't really had a chance to absorb his words between the loud thunking the skeleton had been causing but he smiled slowly. "Well, I'm sorry it had such a bad turn but...progress." Furg nodded, and she grinned, confident.

"I'm coming back tomorrow."

"Right behind ya." Book agreed.

* * *

Furg frowned as Asy didn't look up at the greeting, his bandaged head bowed into his knees, someone had taken the courtesy to go in and drape a blanket over his shoulders. She was grateful for that. "Asy."

He sat motionless, not even a slight twitch of acknowledgement. Furg took in a deep breath. "Let me in." She stated to the orderly at his door. The human frowned harshly.

"I'm not sure - "

"Look at him. He's not going to hurt me. I don't think he CAN right now. Let. Me. In. ...Please." She added on a softer note.

The human rolled their eyes, scowling as they relented and opened the door with a slide of their key card. Furg timidly thanked them and walked into the padded room slowly. Book watched her every move from the other side of the glass, sitting in his usual spot in the hallway.

"Asy...?" Furg asked gently, approaching him as slow as possible. He was too dazed to look up at her. "Asy." She repeated, keeping her voice light as she crouched down next to him.

He didn't budge.

"...I'm sorry sweetie." She mumbled quietly, resting a careful hand on his shoulder. She thought she saw his eyes twitch. "Listen..." She spoke in low, soft tones. "I...I don't know how much you're listening to right now. But I just...I want to help. Asy...there's..." She felt her voice catch a little in her throat. This was harder than she thought it would be. It was different being so CLOSE to him, and she found that it was difficult to keep her face straight, or even neutral. "Asy..." She breathed carefully, and couldn't help herself from drawing him into a deep hug. She closed her eyes, half hearing the orderlies silent protest bore into her back as they said nothing, but she focused instead on fighting the tears that threatened to slip down her face. She frowned when she felt a bony hand grip into her arm, and looked down to see Asy clinging to her desperately, silently, large, wet tears slipping down his cheekbones as he shook.

"Oh Asy..." She hugged him tighter. "It's okay...it's gonna be okay..." She mumbled into him, holding as close to her as she could. He wouldn't speak - or couldn't speak, she wasn't sure which - but either way, they sat there for awhile, until his shaking subsided and he fell asleep on her. She wrapped the blanket around him, slowly easing him to lay down on the soft floor as she stood, the guard at the door giving her a stern, disapproving look as she walked about. "See you next scheduled visit." The guard said roughly, locking the doors behind them.

Book just glanced at Furg on their way out, both of them silent. She shook her head softly, feeling drained. She must have sat with him an hour or more. Book sighed, letting the monster girl lean against him as he rubbed her shoulder soothingly, and they walked away from the institute.

* * *

"Asy...why do ya hurt yourself like that, buddy?" Book asked smoothly as the skeleton behind the glass stared at him dumbly.

Asy was wearing some kind of gloves now, he had apparently started picking at himself incessantly for a few days now.

"I - I dunno." He responded nervously, shrinking back to hide behind Furg, who as sitting against the glass.

"You don't have to hurt yourself sweetheart. You know that, right?" She soothed, and he flinched.

"Mmm." He bounced a little, anxious from where he was sitting. "...It just. Mmm." He turned to look away. Furg glanced at Book. This was the closest they've ever gotten to anything sounding like a straight answer.

"...It's okay dear, we won't say anything. I promise."

Asy glanced back at her, blinking worriedly. "...It feels right. I'm supposed to."

Furg stared at him, surprised and baffled all at once.

Book rubbed at his forehead. "Okay..."

Silently, Furg moved to stick a band aid in the deposit box, making Asy grin and sprint for it. He gleed happily before frowning at his new gloves a moment, then opted to stick the colorful bandage on his face. "Heehee."

"Think you could answer more?" Furg asked gently, and Asy looked up, his expression faltering again.

"...I dunno."

"Can you try?" She asked, holding up three new bandages, and his eyes went wide.

"Okies!" He sat down eagerly, awaiting the question.

Book looked at him evenly from across the room. "...Why are you supposed to hurt yourself?"

Again, his face faltered, and he grimaced, bouncing in his spot again. "Mmmmmm...you're making this hard on purpose."

"I know sweetie. Please try? Please?"

He shuddered, rocking in his spot nervously, like he had a hard time calming down. "...Mmmm..." He shook his head. "Supposed...to hurt..." He grimaced. "Every - time - table - nd - Russie - and -" He shook more, rubbing at his arms insistently. "I didn't want to -!" He suddenly cried, and he turned, running to the corner of his room and shrinking down, his hands over his head as he shook violently.

"Asy...?!" Furg called in concerned. She ran around to the door. "Let me in -!"

The guard was just as taken aback by the behavior as she was apparently, because they did indeed unlock the door, but cautiously followed behind Furg, just in case.

"Furg-!" Book called, concerned, but she shook her head at her friend through the glass, carefully approaching Asy's shaking form.

"Asy...Asy shhh..." Furg started gently, slowly lowering her paw to his shoulder, and he flinched, whimpering pathetically, scooting back as if to hide in the folds of the padding on his room. "Ohh no honey it's okay shhh...shhh..." She softly rubbed at his back, trying to be gentle. "Hey...you're safe here...safe..."

"Didn't want to - didn't want to - " He chanted under his breath, shuddering and shaking.

"It's okay...it won't happen again." He tensed more, and she carefully eased him back into a gentle hug. "Shhh...I'm not going to let anything hurt you Asy...please...shhh..."

"...scared..." He mumbled, and he hid his face in his palms as the warm embrace soothed him from behind, the warmth spreading from his back. His mumbled all kinds of things under his breath, and Furg's ears twitched, determined to catch whatever she could in his quiet ranting. "Scared...hurt...why...didn't want...had to...Russie...table...why...why...why..."

She stayed silent, letting him rant and mumble. It didn't seem like he was going to stop anytime soon though, so after awhile Furg frowned, glancing at the clock, knowing their time was almost up. "Asy...Asy can you stand...?"

One of his bony hands gripped at hers, but other than that he didn't seem to change much.

"...Okay...shh Asy...it's okay...no one is going to hurt you..." She carefully stood, bringing his light body with her, and shakily she led him to his bed where he collapsed ungracefully onto the soft pillow. She wrapped his blanket around him, and he immediately grasped at Bunny in a childish hold against his chest. Furg rubbed his shoulder through the blankets, and his shaking subsided just a little. "I'll be back soon. I promise." She said, leaning down to try to face him. He wasn't making eye contact, and she didn't force it. Instead, she laid three new bandages on the bed in front of him. With that, she slowly retreated out of the room with a soft 'good - bye', and left for the day, her nervous glance poking back the entire time as she made her way out of the room.

It took him hours to calm down, silently spent tears staining his pillow. Once he was done, he sniffled a bit, fingers grasping around the new bandages that were left behind as a treat. He stared at them, looking up from his bed and blinking, unsure. He stared at the padded room for what felt like the first time.

Was this...his life...?

* * *

It was a slow, slow, process. The changes were subtle, and it took a couple months of progress for them to start to notice that there was an actual change happening. One day they suddenly realized he was less hyper. Another time they noticed that he had more 'quiet' moments.

"Oh, I was just thinking."

And then there were sometimes where he would just look sad.

He still sometimes hurt himself. There were 'bad' days and 'good' days. Talkative days and quiet days. Just like any other person, Furg realized, as she sat in front of the glass, smiling at him. Sometimes he'd be allowed out in the lounge, and they'd visit there. He would get clingy.

Conversations seemed to flow more normally. It took her awhile to realize it. Just when had he started talking less like a child?

The year came and went like this. A whole year of slow, painfully slow baby steps and talking to him and just trying to be there as often as possible. Furg began to wonder how this started. How her life started to revolved around this strange, sad skeleton who had somehow grown to feel like a kid brother.

How...?

She glanced up at Book, who just shrugged, and smiled.

Fall air breezed through her again as she walked through the institute doors. The walls had been painted a new color, which was nice. Nothing amazing, just kind of nice. She was anxious to see him, having taken a long vacation trip away. She was surprised when the receptionist shook her head as she asked for her badge. "I'll have to show you where he is now."

Furg blinked, startled. "He - what?" She stared after the receptionist, baffled as she stood to lead her to - the other side of the building?

"...What's going on?" She asked, concern tinting her voice. She glanced around. Book hadn't come with her today...

The lady leading her chuckled. "You'll see!" She chimed. Her tone was positive, which made Furg relax a little as they wandered through the cool steel hallway. They stopped at a seemingly unbecoming door, just the same like all the rest, but when she opened it a voice surprised her.

"Furg!" Asy hopped up from his bed, rushing up to her and grinning like mad. He stopped short of physically touching her, waving shyly as she stared, her jaw open in shock. "U-um, hey silly!" He started sheepishly. Was he blushing?! "S-sorry, I...I wanted to surprise you - oof!" He was taken fully off guard as Furg nearly tackled him in a big hug, grasping around his thin self tightly.

"You've got your own room!" She cried, literally, her chest swelling in pride and relief.

"Y-yeah -!" He shuffled a bit under her, nervous. "I - I like it here! It's roomy. And...nice. I can have some more of my own stuff...and..."

She squeezed him more. "Assyyyy!" She cried happily.

"Aw, don't - don't cry! I'm okay - sort of - " He scratched at his head awkwardly. "...Better..." He mumbled quietly, and withdrew on himself a bit, shyly.

But Furg was too happy. She gave him a nuzzling kiss on his cheek, making him turn bright blue. "F-Furg!" He shrunk back, embarrassed, hiding his face behind his hands.

"I'm just so HAPPY!" She said excitedly, not letting go of him. "Oh Asy - I'm so thrilled - " Her voice softened as she carefully let him go, and he shrugged shyly, too embarrassed to look up at her.

"I...I know I have problems..." He started to mutter quietly. "...But...um..." His fingers twitched a little, and he struggled to keep them tangled in the hem of his shirt rather that scratch at his arms.

"It's okay!" Furg added quickly, wrapping around him for another quick, lighter hug. "I'll still visit your as much as I can, okay? Thank you."

Asy flinched a little. He didn't quite have the courage to return the saying. "...okay." He agreed, smiling a bit.

And for a short time, things were looking up! Furg skipped happily into her home after work, tomorrow was another day with Asy, and the few weeks in the new room had seemed to help improve him in further. He was more talkative, and he would still get scared, or apprehensive about certain subject, but it was still a careful process, and his 'bad' days grews fewer and farther between.

"Book, I'm home!" She rang happily, setting her keys on the flat, freshly cleaned kitchen table. She frowned, tilting her head a bit. "Book?" Where was the 'welcome home'? She glanced around the kitchen, looking for a note of some kind, pinned to the fridge or something, raising a brow when nothing was apparent. Sighing in slight worry, she turned to living room, and nearly tripped over her own two feet. Book was sprawled out on the couch in an unnatural position, his face pale and ashen and a knocked over bottle of pills spilled out from the coffee table onto the floor beneath him.

"BOOK!" She screamed, instinctively wanting to run towards him, but pausing as she instead turned for the phone, typing in the emergency number.

* * *

"He's alive."

Relief swept through Furg at those words. She was worried sick, and he was monitered closely as he recovered from the attempt. As the doctors talked to her, as his only contact, they suggested he be admitted for mental problems -

She sighed.

"I know."

Asy frowned shyly over his pillow as Book settled in the bed across from him.

"Roomies huh? This oughta be nice." He said in a humored tone, plopping on the bed with a little too much ease.

"...I guess." Asy mumbled, forcing a smile. He wasn't sure how to feel about the guy who gently pushed him from the other side of his glass suddenly in the same situation as him. To be honest, it was a little baffling.

"...Ya look confused." Book stated on a frown, noting how the other shuffled his feet.

Asy was quiet, looking down.

"...This isn't my first rodeo friendo. How do ya think Furg met me?" He grinned.

"Huh?!" The skeleton recoiled, shocked.

"I've been dealing with depression for longer than I can remember - sometimes its real bad. This bad." He emphasized, laying back on his cot with a sigh. "...Wish I hadn't done that though."

Asy blinked, still unsure of what to think. "...Are you gonna be okay?" He finally asked, thinking that the best course was to make sure one of his only supporters and people he actually managed to learn how to care about was at least somewhat all right.

Book shrugged. "I'll be fine. I usually am. Just...need some help is all."

Asy was quiet, contemplatively so. "...help..." He repeated on a whisper, staring at his pillow and plush toy. "...yeah..."

Furg visited them as often as she could, giving Book the occasional cold, hard stare of disappointment. Book shrugged if off, which annoyed her, but she smiled and laid a new novel on his nightstand anyway. They'd all stay and chat, the conversations becoming more and more vibrant as time went on.

When she left, they would wave to each other, Furg's smile not disappearing until she stepped out of the building, clenching her paws together at going home to an empty apartment. She sighed, and trudged on. But for the boys...

"Crap." Book muttered, grimacing.

"What?" Asy asked from under his blankets, yawning. The medications he had to take always made him drowsy, and he wasn't too happy about it but they were actually helping. And he decided some time ago that he wanted to get better.

"I shouldn't have done it." Book muttered, angry at himself. "She was a good friend, and I was just - ugh!"

He tugged at his hair aggressively, frowning at himself hard.

"...you regret it. That's a good thing."

Book rolled his eyes. "You're repeating group again - "

"Well it's true! And it helps, you know that..." Asy muttered shyly, hiding under his blanket a little more. Gosh he was tired.

"...Yeah no I know you're right." He bit, kicking at the foot of his bed a bit to vent. "...So when are you gonna tell her."

"Tell her what." Asy mumbled, half-asleep.

"That ya still see your brother."

Asy bolted upright, his body tensing and fear creeping down his spine. "...It's...it's only sometimes...!"

"Whoa calm down - !" Book said quickly, noticing as Asy's sockets widened and his breathing turned quickly irregular. "Calm down, buddy, come on, it's okay - you've had alot on your plate, no one's gonna - "

"How do you know?" He asked desperately, clutching his blanket to his chest as hot tears started to form in the corner of his sockets.

"Ya mumble to him in your sleep. Or when you're awake. ...Is it still that vivid?"

The skeletons face burned bright blue, and he buried it in the blanket in his hands. "Oh God..."

Book paused a moment, then sighed, sitting up to walked over and plop down on Asy's bed, patting the others back carefully. "Look. Ya said yourself it's only sometimes. That's probably a good sign. You've been...I'm not gonna lie, kind of amazing. I don't think ANYONE expected you to come outta that cell."

Asy was eerily silent a moment, staying curled on his bed with his face hidden in his arms and knees, until slowly small, shaking sobs came from his thin frame.

"Aw buddy - " Book sighed, continuing to pat his back carefully. "It's all right...it's alllll right..." He muttered, sighing into his own palm tiredly. "Ya just a little more time. Ya know that."

He sat there and cried for a bit, feeling a little better as he sniffled and rubbed at the tear tracks on his skull. "...I just...I don't want to stop seeing him..." He bit carefully, almost reluctantly.

"...Ya what." Book stared at him in surprise, shaking his head. "Whaddya mean by - "

"I can't... I can't lose him ..." Asy mumbled, shaking roughly. Book wrapped an arm around his shoulders to steady him as he listened carefully.

"Can't...lost him...I just can't..." He bit at his lower jaw harshly, struggling to not scratch at his arms. Book recognized the odd twitches from his roomate, and pinned the skeletons hands together in his own.

"Hey, Furg does NOT need to be yelling at you for new scars - now hey. Listen to me. How'd this start anyway? Your - 'brother' - when'd he show up?"

Asy froze, his face not moving as he glanced up at the human, his frown set hard in his jaw.

"...Okay that's...not a good look." Book grimaced. "If ya not...ready - "

"They - they died - " Asy bit, his body shaking like a leaf. "Russie - Russie - !" He shook, his eyes going wide and unfocused, and Book grimaced.

"Asy, don't do this - "

"H-he - no - no he couldn't - _he couldn't -!_ " He managed to wrench one of his hands free, and visibly scratched down the side of his face, drawing a thin line of blood and magic on his face -

"ASY!" Book commanded, wrapping the skeleton into a close hug as he pinned his hands and their sides. Asy squirmed against him, his breathing heavy and uneven. "Listen to me. Don't. Do. This. It's OKAY."

"R-Russie - " Asy started again, his voice quivering, but Book cut him off.

"Asy focus. THINK about this. THINK about how FAR you've come. You need to keep moving forward, not sliding back! THINK, ASY!"

Finally, his focus seemed to snap, and Asy looked up at Book, his eyes shimmering with thick tears.

"...It's all right." Book repeated carefully.

"...Russie..."

Book frowned. "...He was really your brother wasn't he?"

Asy cracked, his arms wrapping around Book as he sobbed deeply. The pain of loss struck through him like a lightning bolt that wouldn't fade away, and a passing guard peeked in on them at the sound of the commotion, Book waving him away, signaling that they were okay. And Asy cried and cried for his brother, until he was left emotionally and physically drained, falling asleep against the other.

When morning broke over Asy's mind, his overly tired sockets feeling oddly heavy and light all at once, he sat up, rubbing at them tiredly, blinking in mild confusion. Across the way, Book was snoring loudly, and Asy turned his head around, as if expecting something.

But his mind was oddly...quiet.

...He smiled.

* * *

Furg fidgeted in the slightly uncomfortable outfit she was wearing, Book standing next to her, a broad smile plastered on his face. It was a warm, sunny summer day. Not too hot, but warm enough that the light breeze felt good as it ruffled against her fur. She bounced excitedly on the sidewalk, pacing back and forth.

"Should we go in? Or wait here? Oh gosh I don't know!"

Book chuckled. "RELAX. He said he wanted us out here. Just. Give him a minute. He's been cooped up in there for almost four years, I'm sure he's way more excited than you are."

Furg hopped again. "I CANNNN'TTTTT." She groaned, gripping Book by the light jacket he wore and shaking him a bit.

"Pft. Some friend you are." He teased, and they both stopped when the whoosh of sliding doors made them look up.

Asy blinked against the harsh sunlight, shielding his sockets with his hands a bit as he adjusted. He hadn't felt anything this WARM...ever. He blinked, the mismatched lights of his eyes wavering slightly in newfound wonder, and he looked outside - really looked - for what felt like the first time in his life. He looked around, realizing something.

He had never experienced this level of freedom before.

He smiled. He started to laugh. He gripped at himself slightly, as if to ground himself a bit.

"ASSSYY!" Furg ran towards him, tackling him in a firm hug.

"Ahaha!" He laughed hugging her back. "H-hi!"

"AHHHHH I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" She squealed, squishing him so hard he felt his back crack a little.

"Oh gosh Furg too much too much -!" He squirmed, trying to escape the powerful hug of his friend. "Ahehehe, thanks~~"

"SSSSUUUPPP." Book greeted, grinning at him. Asy just giggled in response.

"Not much Book. Good to see you."

"Yeah, it's been a few weeks. At least. Sorry, man."

Asy just shrugged. "I...can't blame you for not wanting to come back in." He said, looking around himself wildly. "...I REALLY can't blame you - "

Furg took Asy's hand firmly, half dragging him away. "Come on, come on, I have so much to show you!"

"You - uh?" Asy's eyes widened, and he struggled to keep a hold of the small bag of his few belongings and he was tugged. "What?"

Furg started talking excitedly. "WELL ONCE I REALIZED YOU GREW UP IN A LAB AND HAD NEVER BEEN OUTSIDE OH GOSH I PLANNED OUT AN ENTIRE ROUTE FOR TODAY WE'RE GONNA GO SEE ALL THE MAJOR SIGHTS AND THE PARK AND THE CAFE'S AND THE SHOPS AND OH MY GOD ASY YOU'VE NEVER BEEN SHOPPING!"

Asy just shook his head in confusion. "Wh-WHAT?! Wait a minute - what's a cafe?! Hold on - Furg!"

Book shrugged. "Best just to go along with it. Don't worry, I'll try to keep you caught up." He attempted, and Asy just sighed. Apparently, whatever the ride was he was along for it.

But looking up at the clear blue sky and feeling the warm summer breeze against his face...

He figured that was a pretty all right place to be.


	2. Chapter 2

This is just a little explanation paragraph, because I have gotten more than one messages and requests to do a sequel for Asy's backstory.

This story was written as a backstory piece to my MommaCQ comic, nothing more. (YES, this story is CANON to that universe. 100%.)

I AM thinking of putting this story in the published version of the comic as well. We will have to see - I'm currently still in the process of getting Volume 1 published, and as it is, this would go into Volume 3.

EDIT: Turns out, this story was far too LONG for just a comic extra, so it's now available as its own book (after putting it to an online vote) HERE: product-page/asy-s-backstory-pre-order

As such, there will be no sequel. All that happens is Asy moves in with his friends and they acclimate him to the outside world and he searches for a job - leading into the events of part 3 of MommaCQ.

I honestly have very little time for writing anymore as I do comics and conventions almost full time, and I write my little stories strictly as a 'when I want to' basis.

Asy was modeled to be a support character for the comic - and I am going to keep him that way. This was purely an extra, but one I felt that needed to be put out there. Asy's story has and always will be one of my favorites. He's wholly inspirational and PLEASURE to write.

If I do any more writings with him...expect a very small scarf wearing skeleton child to be hanging around him as he slowly starts to work his way into the role he was built to for...

'Uncle Asy'.

See you all later.

Alaina Prana


End file.
